In the Darkness
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Something is prowling the streets of Cardiff but is it alien or something else? Janto and Wincest/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In the Darkness

**Fandoms: **Torchwood/Supernatural

**Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Dean/Sam/Castiel, Andy/Tosh, mentions of past Dean/Ianto/Sam and pre Balthazar/Marion

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Something is prowling the streets of Cardiff but is it alien or something else?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Supernatural.

**Author's Notes: **This does contain Wincest because it is practically canon and I ship it. Also established threesome; Gwen being put in her place not bashed. Another post-'Meat' fic.

**Beta: **royalladyemma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Supernatural, Jack belongs to Ianto and Dean, Sam and Castiel belong to one another. I do own Marion Jones though.

**Chapter 1**

"No."

Sam sighed at his brother's stubbornness. "Dean we need to go; there are no other hunters close enough to handle this. The signs are the same as the first set of dragons we met. It could give us a clue to finding Eve. You do remember her, the mother of all creatures?"

A scowl crossed Dean's handsome face as he crossed his arms. "I ain't getting on no plane, Sammy, and that is final. And don't you dare laugh." Dean ordered the moment he caught sight of Sam's lips twitching into a smile.

"You mean to tell me even after all we have been through you are still afraid to fly?" The younger brother could no longer contain his laughter. "That's really cute!"

"Damn it, Sammy, it's not funny and I do not do cute." Dean's deepening scowl had no effect on Sam at all.

Sam had a thoughtful look swimming around with the laughter in his dark eyes. "But you were fine when we were put on that plane after freeing Lucifer from his prison." He reminded his brother, leaving the question 'Why?' unspoken.

"Well I had something bigger to worry about than flying in that death trap. Oh like the fact we started the Apocalypse." Dean snapped back.

Sam swallowed hard, remembering everything he had done in his darker moments. He truly wondered if he would ever be able to atone for all his mistakes.

A set of strong arms pulled Sam into a comforting embrace. Sighing, Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder. He always felt so safe in his brother's arms.

"Damn it Sammy, stop with all this self-torture. I forgave you the moment I saw you throw yourself into the pit," Dean whispered into Sam's ear. "That year I spent living without you I wasn't really living."

Sam said nothing, not wanting to lose this moment.

"If it's really important then maybe Cas can pop us over there." Dean would rather go 'Air Angel' any day than a get on one of those flying death traps that fools call airplanes.

"Take you where?" A new voice spoke up causing Dean and Sam to jump apart.

"Damn it Cas, stop doing that! We need to get you a freaking bell." Dean growled glaring at the newly arrived and slightly confused angel.

"I heard my name and thought you needed me to take you somewhere." Castiel would never understand humans. "Did you not say that something was important?"

It took all of Dean's strength not to groan as those dark puppy dog eyes locked onto him. It wasn't fair how often Castiel and Sam got to use those looks on him. He shook his head and silently groaned. 'Admit it,' he thought to himself. 'You're just too easy.'

"We need to get to Cardiff; we think the strange goings-on over there may be demon-related." Sam spoke up informing Castiel.

"And you need me because Dean is still afraid of flying." Castiel stated matter-of-factly. He remained puzzled by Dean's reluctance to admit his fear.

Sam smiled and Dean growled in response.

"Very well." Reaching out Castiel took a hold of Dean and Sam's arms and before the brothers could blink, they were gone, leaving behind an empty hotel room.

* * *

><p>Over the past few days a chill had slowly taken over the Hub, and Jack knew he was at least partly to blame, but he also knew that Gwen was as equally as guilty. His and Gwen's actions over whether or not to Recton Rhys had put them on the outs with the rest of the team.<p>

Tosh was still polite, but there was a sharpness and tinge of hurt in her words and in her eyes.

Owen was down right nasty to him and Gwen. Nasty was what he did best.

But it was Ianto's reaction that caused Jack the most pain. His lover, the man he had wounded with his careless words, hadn't spoken to Jack other than when having to deal with work. Ianto didn't even spend his nights at the hub anymore. He left with Tosh and Owen for nights, out at the local, nights that he and Gwen were politely invited to as well, but it was made clear that they were not welcome.

Jack knew he had screwed up, big time, and his willingness to give into Gwen's demands had hurt his team. Hell, his out-right favouritism towards Gwen had been a sore subject for Ianto and the others almost since she joined the team. He had given Gwen something he would have denied to the rest of them; a chance to let their loved ones know the truth about their jobs and the dangers they faced.

He needed to fix this; the only problem was he had no clue as to how. Jack refused to pay any attention to the tiny thought that maybe, this time, there was no way to put this right.

* * *

><p>Ianto could feel Jack's eyes, following him as the immortal watched Ianto from his office. He wanted to go up there and take Jack into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay.<p>

But Ianto couldn't, because truthfully, he didn't know if things would ever be okay between the two of them again. Ianto's shattered pride could only take being second best before the pain simply became to much to bear.

"Ianto are you all right?" The soft voice of his best friend broke him from his inner thoughts.

Plastering on a smile that was half-fake, and half-real, Ianto turned to face Tosh. "I'm getting there." He admitted.

Moving towards Ianto, Tosh rested a comforting hand on his arm. "I know it doesn't seem like it but Jack truly cares for you, more than I think he is willing to admit." She offered up.

Ianto closed his eyes. "I know, but it just hurts to know that she will always be first in his heart. She'll always come before me." Ianto admitted to Tosh.

Tosh felt her heart break for Ianto, wishing there was something she could do to make him feel better but the only one that could do that was Jack.

'_You better smarten up soon Jack before you lose Ianto for good and push us away in favour of keeping Gwen happy.' _Tosh thought.

"Enough about my sad life. How was your date with Andy?" Ianto asked with a sly smile, loving the way Tosh blushed. In Ianto's mind it was about time that Tosh got a chance at real love with a guy who would treat her like the queen she was. _'He better or else.' _Ianto thought with a growl; Andy better treat his 'sister' right or he would be answering to Ianto.

"Don't you dare go all over-protective-'big brother' on Andy; I don't want you scaring him off." Tosh warned after recognized the look in Ianto's blue eyes.

Sighing, Ianto wrapped his arm around Tosh. "Alright I promise to leave Andy alone, but when this gets serious he gets 'the talk'. And don't you dare think that it won't; I've seen the way that he looks at you. It's about time, too," Ianto murmured into Tosh's dark hair. "You deserve happiness."

"So do you." Tosh whispered back.

* * *

><p>Jack felt something in his heart clench as he watched Ianto and Tosh hug. He wanted to be the one wrapped in those arms but it was his own thoughtless actions that had pushed Ianto away from him.<p>

"Jack."

He wanted to curse as Gwen called to him softly; he really wasn't up to dealing with her today.

"Can't this wait Gwen?" Jack asked wearily, never tearing his eyes off of Ianto, not even when the Welshwoman made her way to his side.

"No, it can't. Someone just saw three men appear out of thin air at the place of the recent 'dragon' sighting." Gwen informed him, trying to keep the hurt from Jack' cold dismissal out of her voice. Ever since she refused to Recton Rhys things had changed between her and Jack and she had no idea why. In fact, the entire team was giving her the cold shoulder, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Really?" A plan began forming in Jack's mind; a little recon mission with Ianto just might give him the chance to start making things right with his beautiful Welshman.

"I can be ready in few minutes." Gwen's hopeful voice broke Jack's out of his planning stage.

Finally Jack tore his eyes from Ianto and turned to face Gwen. "Sorry Gwen, but I will be taking Ianto with me on this one."

Gwen felt her heart fall; she had really hoped that she could talk to Jack alone to find out what she had done to make him and the others so snippy with her.

Jack could see the disappointment in Gwen's eyes but he was not going to give into her, not this time. This was too important, to him and to his future with Ianto.

Snatching the paper out of her hands Jack bounced out of his office and headed towards the young Welshman that had such a hold on his heart.

"IANTO!"

Both Tosh and Ianto's heads shot up as their leader bellowed across the Hub, wondering what he could want.

Jack bounded down the steps, a wide grin on his face as he came to a stop in front of his beautiful archivist and his wonderful tech genius. "Ianto, suit up; you and I are going dragon hunting!" Jack knew his first step in getting Ianto to forgive him was to get him alone. Then he just had to figure out how to make Ianto see and understand what he truly meant to Jack.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, otherwise his mask never changed. "Very well sir."

Jack couldn't contain his wince at the cool tone with which Ianto addressed him; '_Yep I really need to make things right with Ianto.'_ Out of the corner of his eye Jack caught sight of Tosh's hurt face before she quickly masked it by turning and heading towards her desk. It was a stiff reminder that he had hurt more than just Ianto with his unthinking words.

"Tosh," Jack called softly. Thankfully she stopped, but did not turn to face him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what Jack?" Tosh asked just as softly, clenching her fists at her side. She was actually curious to see if Jack understood just what he should be sorry for.

Jack was taken back by the question and swallowed hard before answering. "For giving Gwen what she wanted by not Rectonning Rhys."

A harsh laugh escaped Tosh's lips as she turned to face Jack, tears unshed and angry glistening in her dark orbs. "We all knew that the moment Gwen threatened to leave, you would give in, just like you always do with her. When Gwen wants something you jump all over yourself to please her. You let Gwen get away with stuff that would get the rest of us Rectonned in an instant, but oh no, not your beloved Gwen!" Tosh had to fight to keep her voice down, even as her anger rose.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts us, how much it hurts _Ianto,_ to know that Gwen will always come first for you, that her happiness will always be the most important thing to you. I'm afraid, Jack, that sorry just isn't enough, not anymore." With that said Tosh turned away from her stunned boss and disappeared into the Autopsy bay.

Jack closed his eyes and cursed himself for not seeing how drastically his treatment of Gwen was hurting the others; if Tosh felt this way he dreaded to think how hurt Ianto was.

"Are you ready to go sir?" Ianto voice, cool and impersonal, spoke up from behind the immortal and Jack couldn't help but wonder just how much of Tosh's statement he had heard?

As he turned to face Ianto, Jack somehow managed to plaster a fake smile on his face, one that he knew Ianto saw right through. "More than ready! It's been a long time since I have hunted a dragon!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Indeed sir." Despite his intentions to remain impervious to the Captain's charm, Ianto found himself responding to the excited twinkle in Jack's eyes. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from answering Jack's strained smile with a real one of his own.

'_Don't mess this up Harkness you need to make things right.' _Jack firmly told himself as Ianto who, despite how hurt the younger man was, still helped Jack into his coat, his hands smoothing the shoulders and settling the collar, just as he'd always done.

* * *

><p>Glancing around the back alley that Castiel brought them to, Dean was less than impressed and was not afraid to say so. "Dude, seriously. Does it do anything but rain here?"<p>

Sam sent Dean a look. "Come on Dean, its not all that bad, besides at least we're not down in the sewers like last time." Sam reminded his brother.

Castiel sent Dean a knowing look. "Sam is right; a little rain never hurts anyone and it is a great improvement over some of your other hunting grounds."

The older Winchester glared at his brother and the angel. "I'm cold and I'm wet and I'm without my baby, so I am allowed to bitch." Dean snapped at the other two.

With his brow creased Castiel sent Dean a confused look. "Then what is your excuse for the rest of the time?" the angel asked innocently.

Sam burst into laughter as Dean scowled at Castiel.

* * *

><p>Inside the SUV, Ianto and Jack were silent; Jack kept opening his mouth to say something, anything, but the right words wouldn't come.<p>

For once in his life Jack Harkness was speechless.

Ianto made no attempt to talk to his lover; he had heard what Tosh said to Jack and he agreed with his best friend. Now, Ianto was tired of always making the first move; now, it was Jack's turn.

Parking as close as they could get, Jack and Ianto climbed out in unison.

"This is where Andy said the latest sightings were." Jack informed Ianto.

Ianto nodded without making eye contact with Jack as he checked his weapon.

"Right! Let's go dragon hunting." Jack joked as he took the lead. Ianto might be mad at him but there was no way that Jack was going to place Ianto in danger, not while he was around to keep the Welshman safe.

Together they headed down the dark alley in search of Torchwood's very first dragon.

Castiel's head shot up. "Something is coming this way." He warned the brothers.

"Dragons?" Sam asked rising to his feet.

"I do not know, but one of them is very different." Castiel told them.

"Good enough for me." Dean said as he drew his gun, seeing Sam following suit.

Quietly the three of them waited, having the element of surprise as Castiel hid them from sight.

Two shadows moved across the wall, seemingly human but then again the monsters always had human hosts.

Sam breathed in Dean's scent and, as always, Dean's scent was comforting. As if sensing Sam's thoughts Dean sent him a little wink.

Castiel couldn't help but roll his eyes at his humans' usual habit of flirting at the wrong times. But all flirting was put aside as a very familiar, well at least to Dean and Sam, Welsh voice spoke. Not even thinking twice Dean and Sam moved from out of the shadows cancelling Castiel's illusion over them.

"Ianto?" Dean and Sam asked as one.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ianto couldn't help but blink before a knowing look entered his eyes. "I figured this might be one of your cases." He greeted two of the three men.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he pulled Ianto into a hug. "You figured right. It's good to see you Ianto!" The affection he had for Ianto couldn't be kept out of his voice.

A genuine smile reached Ianto's eyes as he returned Sam's hug. "It's good to see both of you again." Ianto was truly happy to see his old friends again. He glanced over Sam shoulder at the man standing protectively behind the brothers. "And this must be Castiel."

If Dean and Sam were shocked that Ianto knew of Castiel they hid it well.

Dean hated to break up the reunion but the question he was dying to ask couldn't wait any longer. "Not that I'm not glad to see you again, but what are you doing here? I thought you didn't hunt any more?"

Jack, who had been silent during the touchy-feely reunion, was growing steadily angrier and more jealous as the taller of the men hugged _his_ Ianto. It bothered Jack that Ianto was so pleased to see them.

'_What the hell does he mean by hunting?' _Jack didn't like the idea that these two strangers just might know more about his lover than he did. _'And why the hell is he still hugging Ianto? Enough already!'_

Nope, he didn't like it at all. Not at all.

Releasing Sam, Ianto turned to Dean. "Actually, I don't, but my new job keeps my hunting skills in pretty good shape." Ianto answered Dean's question, well kind of.

Jack had had enough, and he couldn't help but growl, which finally got him noticed by the three new men. "Ianto, just what the hell is going on!" The immortal demanded, with what was clear to everyone was pure jealousy. "How do you know these two?" Jack pulled himself up as straight as he could, and glared down his nose at the newcomers.

Unimpressed with the immortal's posturing, Dean looked Jack up and down. "Just who the hell are you to demand anything from us?" He growled back in a protective tone.

Ianto sighed, not really in the mood to deal with Jack's attitude today. "Jack is my boss. Dean and Sam are old friends of mine, but before I say anything more I think we should take this conversation to a more private place." He suggested wishing he could ward of the headache he knew Dean and Jack would give him.

Jack narrowed his eyes having a pretty good idea of just where Ianto thought this talk could talk place. "Do you trust them?"

Ianto met Jack eyes for the first time in days, "With my life."

Something ugly stirred deep within Jack at the unwavering trust Ianto had in these two strangers. _'I'm the only one who should have that trust from Ianto. Me.'_

Dean and Sam shared a look, all too familiar with a lover's tiff. It was clear that Jack was much more than a boss to Ianto and from Jack's jealousy he just might have similar feelings for their old friend.

Jack wasn't ready to let these three anywhere near the Hub. "Civilians are not allowed in the Hub." He reminded Ianto in his Captain's tone.

The moment he saw a brief flash of pain and anger flashed through Ianto's beautiful eyes Jack knew he said the wrong thing, but it was too late to take it back. "Really, sir? Then what about Rhys? Not only did he get to see the Hub but he also remembers his visit. How is it that one member of the team is above the rules?" Ianto questioned in a low tone.

Jack winced as he was reminded of just why Ianto was so angry with him.

Ianto met Jack's eyes with his mask in place. "If I am right about this then we are going to need their help. I trust them Jack; why can't you trust me?" For a moment Ianto let his mask fall and Jack saw how hurt the young man was that Jack didn't trust him.

"Alright we'll take them to the Hub, but I want answers as soon as we get there. I want to know just how you know them and what they mean by you used to hunt." More than anything, Jack needed to know that they were not a threat to his and Ianto's relationship. He knew he was acting like a jealous lover, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't just going to simply roll over and play nice with these strange men, not when Ianto was involved.

A cocky smirk came over Dean's face. "Are you sure you really want to know just how well we _know_ Ianto? You won't like the answer, I can guarantee that."

Jack bristled at the tone in Dean's voice, already not liking the other man. His fists clenched at his side, and he braced himself, ready to fight.

"Dean," Sam warned softly, understanding his brother's game. This man had hurt Ianto and Dean was very protective of those he cared about, but Sam also knew that this wasn't the right time.

Dean's eyes softened just a bit, like they always did, when he glanced at Sam. "Fine," he muttered low enough that only Sam would hear. He would leave Jack alone, for now. He wasn't making any promises about later.

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the young man in the suit. He knew who this young man was and he feared that if dragons were here, then Eve might now know about him too. This greatly worried the angel.

"We should get out of here, it is not safe." Castiel spoke up.

Jack will forever deny that he jumped, he had forgotten all about the third man.

"Cas is right, who knows where those sons of bitches maybe hiding." Dean agreed with their angel.

Jack could see their point, "Fine, but I still want answers." The immortal captain ordered, speaking mainly to Ianto.

"Very well, sir." Ianto agreed, before touched his comm. "Tosh we're coming in with guests." He informed his best friend.

"Are you okay Ianto?" Tosh asked softly. She could hear the tension in his voice.

Despite the fact that Tosh couldn't seem him, Ianto couldn't help but smile at her concern. "I'm fine, met up with some old friends."

"Really and how did Jack react to that?" Tosh questioned.

"As typical Jack." Ianto replied back, sparing a glance at his lover who was still glaring at his old friends.

"Are these friends hot?" Tosh asked in a teasing tone.

"Insanely so." Ianto responded back.

Tosh's light, girly giggle was a welcome sound to Ianto ears. "Well then, too bad for our dear captain." Tosh thought it was about time that Jack got a taste of jealousy where Ianto was concerned. _'It will do Jack some good to have his eyes opened; if he keeps pining over Gwen he is going to lose Ianto for good.' _

As Jack watched Ianto talk to Tosh, he saw a happiness enter Ianto's eyes that Jack was truly jealous of. Ianto might be his lover, but Tosh was without a doubt Ianto's best friend; she was the one Ianto turned to when he needed someone to talk to.

'_And why wouldn't Ianto turn to someone else to confide in? Huh? It's not like you actually listen to him! No, Gwen enters the room and she has all my focus; god I am the king of idiots. I need to make things right with Ianto, to prove to him that he can come to me about anything! I have to show him that he is the__** only**__ one I want.' _Jack silently berated himself over his callous treatment towards the man he claimed to care about.

The moment Ianto was finished talking to Tosh, Dean pounced and flung an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "So who is Tosh? And more importantly is she hot?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he glared at his old friend. "You will leave Tosh alone, she is off limits." The Welshman growled out in a protective tone.

"Dean." Both Sam and Castiel called out in an exasperated tone.

Dean through his hands up in the air in mock innocence, "Damn I was just asking, I would never hit on your girl."

'Tosh isn't my/his girl." Both Jack and Ianto declared at the same time.

A smug smile was on Dean face as he looked back and fourth between the outwardly calm Ianto and the scowling Jack. _'Looks like I was right about the lovers tiff.'_ "Sorry, my mistake." He apologized to Ianto and ignored Jack.

Sam could feel the beginning of a headache forming, Dean and Jack were like oil and oil; they were too alike to ever get along.

'_This is going to be a long car ride.' _Sam and Ianto both thought.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's got you so happy?" Owen grumbled as he looked up from his paperwork, cursing Jack for taking away his caffeine bringer, to spot Tosh's smiling face.<p>

Tosh turned around in her chair, pointedly ignoring Gwen who was also listening. "It would seem that instead of dragons, Jack and Ianto met up with some old friends of Ianto's who might be able to offer us some help."

Owen snorted, "About time Captain Horny gets a taste of his own medicine." He would never say this out loud but he actually liked Ianto and didn't like the way Jack used the younger man while fawning over Gwen and longing for the Doctor.

"I just hope Ianto remembers to make our coffee before the fireworks begin." Owen stated, morosely staring into his empty cup of coffee.

Jack's hands were turning white from the grip he had on the SUV's steering wheel as Ianto continued to catch up with those damn Winchesters.

This dragon hunt was not turning out like he planned; this was supposed to be his alone time with Ianto to try and make things right with his young lover.

'_But no, we had to meet up with Ianto's smoking hot friends who, if I am right, and damn it I probably am, were also at one time Ianto's lovers. Damn it, I am not losing Ianto to them, he is __**mine**__.' _Never before had Jack felt so jealous at meeting a lover's, past lovers. Hell with anyone else he would have invited them to join in, but now Jack truly hated the idea of anyone but _him_ touching Ianto.

Castiel was silent as he observed the humans he was riding with but his attention was mainly on Ianto Jones. It worried him greatly that dragons had appeared in the same city as someone of Samuel Colt's bloodline.

'_I must contact Balthazar; he assured me that he was watching over Samuel Colt's descendents, so where is he?' _Castiel thought with a frown.

* * *

><p><em>In another part of the world<em>

A moan of pleasure escaped his parted lips as his aching body fell back onto the bed; he snuggled against his hotel pillow letting his eyes flutter shut.

"Oh I could make you groan like that in much more pleasurable ways." A low voice whispered against his ear as an arm snaked possessively around his waist.

Blue eyes shot open as he grabbed his pillow and whacked his unwanted bedmate in the face with all his force. "Damn it Balthazar! One of these days I am going to find away to kill you." He snarled the vow.

The rogue angel merely smiled at the angry man, "I know all this hostility really just hides your true feelings for me. Besides I as much as I regret saying this I am not here to seduce you, my dear Gareth. I am here to tell you that your dear twin brother Ianto just might be in danger from dragons."

Gareth Jones blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the angel. "This better not be some sick attempt to get me to go somewhere with you or I will kill you." The hunter vowed.

Used to Gareth's threats, Balthazar wasn't at all affected as he reached out and grasped the other man's chin. "Oh you can try my little hunter." He purred before capturing Gareth mouth in a quick kiss.

Before Gareth had a chance to respond in any way Balthazar released him, "Better go and get ready, I don't want anyone else to see you dressed like this." The angel growled in a possessive tone as he drifted his hand down Gareth's bare chest to rest above his pants. He gave his human a wink and then was gone.

Gareth growled in a dangerous tone. "Stupid angel, one day I _will_ kill him. But if he is right and if anyone hurts my brother then there will be hell to pay." He growled protectively; _'I've already lost one sibling to this job,' _he thought to himself. _'I will not lose another.'_

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dude, it's a tourist office." To say that Dean was less than impressed with Ianto and Jack's secret headquarters was, well, putting it lightly.

Jack growled low in his throat; he was really beginning to dislike Dean Winchester. "Well if you don't like it we can drop you off at a nice hotel." Jack snarled.

Ianto and Sam shared an eye roll at each of their lover's actions.

Castiel merely looked on; he did not understanding the whole alpha male thing going on between his human and the one who stank of time and life.

Ianto decide it was time to take charge. "Looks can be deceiving." Ianto reminded Dean.

"Yeah, but, I mean it's still a _tourist office_." It would seem that Dean was really stuck on that.

"Yes, Dean we know it is a tourist office, perhaps we could move on to something else now?" Sam asked his brother while rolling his eyes. _'I know you're acting like this on purpose just to get a rise out of Jack but stop dragging Ianto into the middle.' _Sam sent the silent message to Dean with his eyes.

Dean pouted oh-so-slightly; _'But it is so much fun,' _he whined back with his sad puppy-dog eyes.

'_And he talks about my puppy-dog eyes! Dean's are truly the most dangerous in the world.' _Sam shook his head at Dean's sulk, wanting nothing more than to kiss that sweetly pouting mouth.

Watching Dean and Sam, Ianto couldn't help but feel a little wishful; despite everything the two had gone through they had never once doubted their love or commitment to one another. Ianto was worried that that was something he might never have with Jack.

Jack had seen enough; he saw the wistfulness in Ianto's eyes as he watched their guests and, well, he didn't like it one bit. "Follow me." Jack ordered in his captain's tone as he strolled away from the others.

Dean turned to Ianto with indignation all over his face. "How the hell do you put up with him?" He asked his old friend.

Ianto's answer was simple yet powerful. "I love him."

Sam, Dean and Castiel watched as Ianto followed after Jack, his words still lingering in their ears.

"Damn it! That bastard has done something to hurt Ianto." Dean growled low in his throat. "I can feel it." Ianto was and always would be someone very important to him, and Dean did not like the idea of anyone hurting Ianto, especially not someone the Welshman loved.

It was only the comforting feeling of Sam's hand slipping into his that kept Dean from marching over to Jack and letting his fist met the captain's jaw.

"Until we know the whole story, please stop trying to draw Jack into a fight. All that will do is put Ianto in the middle of you two. I'm not asking you to like Jack; I'm just asking you to leave him alone, for Ianto sake." Sam pleaded with Dean.

A sigh escaped Dean's lips. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I like the guy or that I won't knock his teeth out if he hurts Ianto any more." Dean vowed.

Sam knew that this was the best he could hope for from Dean; it would seem that Dean was dead set on hating Jack.

Leaving Sam to talk some sense into Dean, Ianto made his way over to his own lover. "Any reason we are taking them down the lift? You usual only use that to show off." The _'like with Gwen,' _was left unsaid.

Jack winced at yet another reminder of his actions with Gwen; he truly did have a lot to make up for. Taking a steadying breath, Jack turned to face Ianto. "I just thought showing them the lift might make Dean stop complaining about our cover being a tourist office." He offered up lamely.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "And it has nothing to do with your pissing contest you have going on with Dean?" Clearly Ianto was not buying Jack's explanation.

Tenderly Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand in his, unsure if Ianto would allow the action, and then Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as Ianto let his hand stay in his. "I'm sorry, Ianto, and not just for putting you in the middle of my and Dean's pissing contest, but for a lot of things. I can only hope that you will let me make it up to you." Jack told Ianto softly.

Ianto felt his heart skip a beat at the honest expression in Jack' eyes, but the hurt he still felt over Jack's behaviour with Gwen made him cautious. "All I ask of you right now is to try and get along with Dean. You and I need to talk and I am sure you know what I am talking about."

Jack knew that this was the best he could hope for right now; he had hurt Ianto deeply and he knew as well that he needed to open up to his young lover or risk losing Ianto for good.

Jack opened his mouth to ask Ianto out on their date they never gotten to when he was interrupted by Dean, Sam and Castiel catching up to them.

"So are we just going to stand here all night?" Dean asked as they joined Ianto and Jack, glaring at Jack, daring him to say anything about his and Sam's linked hands. While Dean wasn't much for public displays of affection he was making it clear that Sam was off limits.

Jack didn't say anything but he did take a quick glance at Ianto to see his reaction to his old friends relationship; the happy twinkle in Ianto's stunning blue eyes told Jack that Ianto not only knew about Dean and Sam's relationship but also supported them.

Scowling at the man, Jack stood on the lift, taking Ianto with him since he still had a hold of the Welshman's hand; he gestured for the rest of them to join them. "Well are you coming or not?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Dude, this better be better than having a tourist office for a cover." He told the captain as he stepped onto the invisible lift.

Still scowling Jack pressed the buttons on his wrist strap to activate the lift.

Ianto smiled at the stunned looks on Dean and Sam's faces; Castiel didn't seem all that shocked but given that he was an angel he just might already know about Torchwood. A squawk alerted him to Myfanwy joining them.

"Dude, is that…?" Dean trailed off, his eyes wide with amazement.

Sam swallowed hard, "I believe it is," he answered.

Jack had a smug smile on his face as he proudly told them, "That is mine and Ianto's pet and the Torchwood Three mascot, Myfanwy."

* * *

><p>Tosh made no pretence of working as the lift lowered; she was actually bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement over meeting Ianto's old friends.<p>

Upon laying his eyes on the very cute woman waiting for them Dean let his most charming smile take over his face. "Hey, I'm Dean Winchester and who are you babe?" He asked with a wink as he stepped off the lift.

Tosh couldn't help but blush at Dean's attention. She was normally the over-looked member of the team, so having someone as hot as Dean flirt with her was nice. "I'm Toshiko Sato, but you can call me Tosh; it is nice to meet you." She introduced herself while offering her hand; her blush grew deeper as Dean kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman.

"As I said before, Tosh is off limits to you." Ianto growled low in his throat.

Jack felt a surge of jealousy at how protective Ianto was of Tosh. He tried to tell himself that it was just Ianto looking out for his best friend, but that did not stop the jealousy from burning deep within him.

Dean released Tosh's hand and turned to Ianto with a charming smile on his handsome face. "Sorry, but you know I can't help flirting with a beautiful lady."

Sam sighed; he couldn't help but agree with Dean that Tosh was a very beautiful woman. From her response he could see that she wasn't used to being told as much, but he knew his brother would be more than happy to let Tosh know just how beautiful she was.

"I'm Sam Winchester and the silent guy beside me is Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you Tosh. Ianto wasn't lying when he said how pretty you are." Sam himself had no problem flirting with Tosh either.

Tosh blushed deeply from the praise of two very handsome men.

Ianto knew what Dean and Sam were up to and he was glad that they wanted Tosh to see how beautiful she truly was. Ianto couldn't understand how any one could miss seeing Tosh. In his eyes she was much more beautiful than Suzie or Gwen and he hated that Tosh was the most over-looked member of Torchwood. Without her they would truly be lost; to him Toshiko Sato was irreplaceable, both as a team-mate and as a friend.

While Jack may not like Dean, he was grateful to the man for bringing a smile to Tosh's face. He knew that Tosh thought she wasn't as beautiful as Suzie or Gwen, just as he knew that she is always the over-looked female. He felt badly that he never took the time to flirt with Tosh the way he did with the other female team members, and he made a promise to himself to let her know exactly how special and beautiful she was in his eyes.

Standing behind the group Gwen could feel her jealousy start to burn over the attention that Tosh was getting from the two handsome men. They hadn't even noticed her! _'Why are they fawning over her!' _she thought angrily. _'She's nothing next to me!'_

"Not a nice feeling is it, being ignored?" Owen whispered in Gwen's ear as he passed her. He didn't bother keeping the smirk out of his voice.

Gwen bristled at Owen's tone. It wasn't her fault that men just seemed to fall all over her while ignoring Tosh. _'Maybe if Tosh was a little less boring she wouldn't need to settle for my rejects.' _Oh yes, Gwen knew all about Tosh's date with Andy; she herself wouldn't go out with him and she tried to fell badly for Tosh for being Andy's second choice, really she did.

Owen approached the group now; while he was happy for Tosh getting the attention she deserved, he had been without coffee for far too long.

"Oi, if we're done with the love fest, I have gone without coffee long enough." Owen snapped out. "Shouldn't you be doing something about that, Tea-Boy?"

Dean let out a moan of pleasure at the thought of Ianto's coffee. "Oh I feel for you man! When we travelled with Yan, I could barely go an hour without a cup of that black gold." Dean understood Owen's need for caffeine.

Sam simply gave Ianto his puppy-dog eyes.

Ianto rolled his eyes but there was a fondness in his eyes. "I take it you would all like a cup coffee?"

There was a resounding yes, echoed about the Hub and seconded by Myfanwy's sharp cry.

Ianto turned to the only one who didn't answer. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Castiel?" he asked the angel. _'What do angels eat and drink?' _he wondered. _'Maybe I'd better go to Tesco's later.'_

Sam turned to the angel. "Trust me; Ianto's coffee is not like anything else you have ever tasted."

Trusting Sam's judgement Castiel nodded. "Very well, I would like to try a cup of your coffee."

Ianto nodded and headed towards the kitchen to caffeinate his teammates and friends.

As soon as Ianto was out of sight, Gwen sauntered over to Jack's side, hoping that while Tosh and Owen were talking to Ianto's friends, she could finally talk to Jack and find out why he was so cool to her. She knew it had something to do with her refusing to Retcon Rhys, and she felt her heart skip a beat with the idea that Jack might be acting like this was because he was jealous that she had chosen Rhys over him.

'_Oh Jack can't you see that I would never choose Rhys over you! All you have to do is give me the word and I am yours.' _Gwen thought with longing, as she missed the look of disgust that Castiel sent her.

Sam however did not. "Cas, what's wrong?" he asked softly, so that only the angel could hear him.

"That woman," and he nodded slightly in Gwen's direction. "She is not to be trusted. She will bring death to all those around her." Castiel warned Sam.

Jack paid no attention to Gwen's manoeuvrings, and a cunning look entered his eyes. Ianto was all alone in the kitchen, and he knew that this was his chance to talk to his lover. "I'm going to go help Ianto." Jack announced to the others.

Gwen glared daggers at Jack's back as he turned and walked away from her. _'He completely ignored me!'_

Owen couldn't help but smirk broadly at Gwen, glad to see that Jack was finally wising up.

* * *

><p>For a moment Jack just stood in the doorway watching Ianto work his coffee magic. Oh, God, how he missed the feel of Ianto's hands on his body.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to join me?" Ianto asked without turning around.

Jack was not at all surprised that Ianto knew he was standing there; Ianto always seemed to know where Jack was. Quietly Jack made his way to Ianto side.

"Ianto," Jack began but then he was at a loss. He didn't know how to let Ianto know how sorry he was that he hurt him with his actions with Gwen, or how much he regretted ever making Ianto think that he was second best. "I'm sorry." Jack finally managed to say.

Ianto turned to look at Jack, hurt shining in his blue eyes. "For what, sir?"

Jack swallowed hard; he knew he hurt Ianto very deeply. "For how I acted during the whole ordeal with Gwen over Rectoning Rhys. Ianto, I never meant to hurt you, I swear I didn't." Jack whispered.

Ianto turned back to his coffee preparations, blinking back a sudden stinging behind his eyes. "But you did, Jack, just like you always do where Gwen is concerned. You make me feel like I truly am your second choice every time you fawn all over Gwen like that." Ianto admitted to Jack. "It's insulting and hurtful to be held in your arms knowing I'm just a substitutefor someone else, someone you'd clearly rather be with," Ianto finished softly. "It's unbearable."

Jack felt like a complete ass; he really hadn't realized just how deeply he had hurt his young lover by his behaviour towards Gwen.

"Ianto, please believe me! I never, ever meant for you think you were a substitute for anyone." Jack hated himself for making Ianto think of himself like that.

Ianto finally met Jack's eyes. "But you do, Jack, whether you mean to or not, you do, and that hurts more than you will ever know." And then just like that Ianto's mask was back in place. "Coffee is done and we better get this to the others before Dean and Owen start a riot." Ianto loaded up his tray and walked past Jack, his head held high.

Jack let him go; he was helpless to stop him. "I am the biggest fool on this planet. How could I not see how much I was hurting the man I love?" Jack murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Tightening the belt around his waist, Gareth turned to face a leering Balthazar. "If you're done watching me get dressed can we get going?" The hunter demanded.<p>

"I will never get tired of watching anything you do, my dear Gareth." Balthazar purred moving towards the twitching hunter.

"Don't make me shoot yo…" Gareth's threat was cut off as Balthazar pulled him into a passionate kiss that, despite his protest, made Gareth want to melt.

* * *

><p>Tosh knew something had happened as she watched Ianto hand out their coffees, his butler's mask firmly in place. From the worried looks on Dean and Sam's faces, she knew that they saw through the mask too.<p>

'_Oh Jack what have you done now? You're suppose to be trying to fix things not make them worse! ' _There was no doubt in Tosh's mind that something had occurred between Ianto and Jack while they were alone in the kitchen. Tosh's thoughts were confirmed as Jack came out of the kitchen with a subdued look in his eyes and a slump to his shoulders.

Before anyone could say anything about Ianto's coffee, the sound of fluttering wings echoed through the lower part of the Hub. Suddenly they were greeted with the sight of an Ianto-clone being kissed like there was no tomorrow by a roguishly handsome man.

"Gareth?" Ianto asked in shock at seeing his twin.

"Balthazar, what the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded to know.

Breaking the kiss Balthazar gave the group a cheery grin. "Hello everyone."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once Gareth managed to restart his brain he was less than happy with the situation. "Damn it, Balthazar, stop kissing me like that!" He snarled at the angel still holding him.

Instead of releasing the pissed-off hunter, Balthazar merely nuzzled Gareth's neck. "Mmm, I love it when you get all growly with me."

Ianto, Sam and Dean could only stare in shock at Balthazar's bold actions with the very trigger-happy Gareth.

Sam, actually worried about Balthazar's safety, decided to speak up. "You might want to let Gareth go if you value your life."

"What's life without a little risk?" Balthazar asked Sam with a grin as he tightened his grip on Gareth.

Dean just shook his head and muttered something about 'crazy angels' and 'never been able to understand them'.

Castiel shot his human a look that clearly said he was not at _all_ pleased with his statement. "I am _not_ crazy." The angel spoke up.

Sam placed a comforting hand on the sulking angel's shoulder. "Dean didn't mean it like that. You're the only sane angel we know." He tried to sooth the upset angel.

Meanwhile the Torchwood team just watched their visitors with interest and Jack couldn't help but let his mind drift into a lust-filled fantasy starring him and the two Ianto's.

Only Tosh seemed unaffected as she moved to Ianto's side. "I take it that's Gareth?" she asked her best friend.

Jack's fantasy was broken completely at Tosh's question and once again jealousy hit him hard. Jack was pained to see how much more Tosh seemed to know about Ianto then he did. Jack also felt guilty that he never took the time to ask Ianto about his family. What kind of lover did that make him? _'A selfish one,' _his conscience answered.

Ianto nodded at Tosh's question. "Yes, this is my twin brother, Gareth, and the man holding him, I believe, is Balthazar."

Gareth's eyebrow twitched. "If you're talking about the pain-in-my-ass angel that takes every opportunity to grope and annoy the hell out of me, then yes, this is Balthazar." He added in his two cents worth.

Balthazar looked at all of them with a twinkle in his eyes. "He loves me, really he does."

It was Owen who said what was on all of the Torchwood team's minds. "Bloody hell, it's a John Hart clone." He didn't even try to keep the sneer out of his voice.

Gareth was growing more pissed off as Balthazar continued to nuzzle against him. "Balthazar, if you don't let me go, right now, I will find something very sharp and happily shove it into your manhood." Gareth threatened in a pleasant tone.

Knowing full well that Gareth would indeed keep his promise, Balthazar unhappily and reluctantly released the young man.

Gareth rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Ianto. "Oh, don't pout at me."

It took all of Ianto's willpower not to smile; it was clear to him that his twin did indeed seem to have a thing for the rogue angel.

Finally free, Gareth pulled Ianto into a hug. "It's good to see you again." Gareth whispered into Ianto's ear.

"It's good to see you too." Ianto whispered back.

The brothers hugged for a moment longer before they broke apart. Ianto looked at his team. "This is my twin brother Gareth. Gareth, these are my team-mates, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper." Ianto introduced everyone.

Jack couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Ianto introduced Tosh and Owen before him, but couldn't really blame him. Not with how badly he had treated him.

The team finally got a good look at Gareth, and he truly was an Ianto-clone with a few minor differences. Gareth's hair was a little longer and shaggier, and he clearly favoured blue jean over suits. Side-by-side still the two identical men were a sinful combination.

Despite the fact that one of Jack's most erotic fantasies was standing right in front of him, in Jack's mind Ianto was still one in a million. There wasn't a doubt in Jack's heart that Ianto had one of the most beautiful souls in the universe. No one would ever be above Ianto in Jack's eyes. Now, if only he could figure out a way to tell this to Ianto.

Tosh smiled up at Gareth. "It is so good to meet you." She offered her hand.

Gareth chuckled, knowing without a doubt that he would get along just fine with Tosh. "It's nice to meet you too, all of you." He said as he took her offered hand.

"Yeah, yeah, this is all well and good, but you are keeping me from my coffee." Owen spoke up.

Dean nodded his head. "I'm with him; I haven't had a cup of Ianto's coffee in far too long and Gareth, my man, you are keeping me from it."

Gareth had perked up at the word 'coffee', and he turned the puppy-dog eyes onto his brother. Ianto sighed. "I take it you would like a cup?" he asked.

Gareth nodded his head up and down vigorously, he wasn't afraid to admit his weakness for Ianto's coffee.

Watching Ianto together his brother and friends made Tosh smile, yet something was bothering her. Something about the names Dean and Sam Winchester sounded so familiar to Tosh but she hadn't been able to place it, not right away, not until now.

"Oh my God! They are _the_ Winchester. The ones I read about." Tosh was in full-blown fan girl mode, a very rare sight to the Torchwood team.

"Uh yeah." Dean had no idea where Tosh was going with this but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Ianto raised an amused eyebrow at Tosh's glee over meeting his friends. Tosh's gaze suddenly zoomed onto him.

"You're the Ianto in the books, aren't you?" The normally shy Tosh demanded to know.

"Damn it! And damn Chuck and damn those books of his!" Dean exploded; he knew he wasn't going to like where Tosh was going.

Gareth merely chuckled knowing full well what Tosh was talking about.

Ianto still retained his cool as he answered Tosh's question. "Yes, Tosh, I am the Ianto from the books."

Tosh let out a squeal and a look that could only be described as bliss entered her eyes making Jack wonder just what the hell was in those books.

Owen looked back and fourth between Tosh and Ianto. "What books?" He asked the question on his, Jack and Gwen's minds.

Sam sent Dean a comforting smile; he knew how much Dean hated those books. "Chuck was a prophet who saw our lives and made them into a book series." Sam explained.

Jack's eyes narrowed and through clenched teeth he demanded to know, "Just what the hell is your relationship with Ianto?"

Tosh seemed to come back to Earth as sadness entered her eyes. "If everything was true, then…" she murmured under her breath. "Oh, Ianto." She flung her arms around her best friend in a comforting hug and then she surprised Gareth as she pulled him into the hug too.

Jack felt his fingers itch; _he_ wanted to be the one to comfort Ianto as he saw a deep pain of sadness enter those stunning blue eyes.

Dean and Sam lowered their heads in understanding; they knew all to well what Tosh was talking about.

"Just what the hell is in those damn books?" Owen demanded. He too had seen the look in Ianto eyes; it was the same look he had when he lost Lisa.

Castiel and Balthazar turned their attention to the Torchwood team. "That is none of your business." Balthazar snapped at them.

"We have a right to now; Ianto has kept too many secrets from us all ready. We need to know what else he has been hiding from us." The demands exploded from Gwen's lips.

The team looked at Gwen in shock; surely she couldn't be talking about the Cyberman incident? Even Owen had let that go.

"Gwen, that is enough!" Jack growled at her in a low tone, his voice filled with power.

Ianto couldn't help but flash Jack a grateful smile. He knew that his lover had questions about what Tosh was referring to, but respected his privacy enough to wait until Ianto was ready to tell him.

Gwen wasn't about to let this go. "But Jack, how can we know that this isn't another Lisa? First you put the safety of the Hub in danger by letting Ianto bring in these so-called 'friends' of his, and then his twin brother that nobody knows about appears out of nowhere with some John Hart wanna-be, and now they're all going on about some mysterious books. How can we trust _anything_ Ianto says when he had already proven that he can't be trusted?" Gwen fired off at Jack.

Tosh could feel Ianto and Gareth trembling in her arms, and just to be on the safe side, she tighten her grip on them. She knew, of course, that she was no match for them if they decided to break free.

Sam quickly took Dean's hand in hopes of keep his brother calm, despite the fact that he, too, was seeing red over Gwen's attack on Ianto.

Jack had heard enough. "Just like when you put the Hub in danger when you brought Rhys into the Hub without my say-so? Just like you disobeyed orders and put Ianto in danger and got Rhys shot? Don't you dare stand there and point fingers, Miss Cooper! More than any of us, you have created far greater dangers! You put this Hub and my team in danger time and time again because you believed you were the only one who was right.

"Yes, Ianto made a mistake and yes, it was a big one, but he has more then made up for it. As for what is going on now, if Ianto thought it was important for us to know then he would tell us. Ianto told me that we need his friend's help and I believe him. If you can't work with them then you are free to go." Jack snarled at Gwen.

Ianto's heart soared. This was the first time in a long time that Jack had chosen him over Gwen, and it gave him a little bit of hope. Maybe they could work things out between them.

Gwen could only stare at Jack with a slack jaw. It was not a very attractive look in Dean and Sam's opinions. She could not believe that Jack had dared to talk down to her like that, especially in front of Tosh, Owen and a room full of strangers. More importantly, she refused to believe that he chosen _Ianto_ over her. "Jack, you can't possibly mean that. You need me! You have said so many times." The whine in her voice was extremely unattractive.

Ianto could feel a headache forming. Gwen as usual wasn't going to let this go, and if they were going to find out eventually, then he preferred they found out from him. "You want to know so badly Gwen?"

Gwen nodded pleased that she got her way. There was the mistaking the look of condescension and superiority on her face as she looked at Ianto.

"The big secret that Dean, Sam already know about and that Tosh found out by reading those books, is that my and Gareth's older sister Marion was viscously tortured and then brutally murdered by demons ten years ago all because of whose blood flows through our veins." Ianto informed Gwen as he fought back a tear at the memories of his beloved sister horrific death.

Silence rained about the Hub for a few moments and Jack longed to take Ianto into his arms and comfort him.

With everyone so focused on Ianto and Gareth, nobody saw the knowing and worried looks exchanged between Castiel and Balthazar.

Gwen opened and closed her mouth, unsure of just what to say. This was not what she wanted. "Ianto, I didn't…" She trailed off, unable to finish. She wasn't sorry, certainly; after all, she only had the best interest of the Hub and the team at heart. And now she had been able to expose Ianto's secrets.

"You never do, do you?" Ianto shook his head. "So, don't Gwen, just don't." He didn't want to hear her attempt at apology.

Owen thought it might be a good idea to change the subject; having that truth revealed actually made him feel sorry for Ianto. "So just who the hell are you related to?" Owen asked.

Ianto sighed. "I doubt any of you have heard of him, but Gareth and I are direct descendants of Samuel Colt." He told them.

Owen cursed and the condemnation in his voice was obvious. "You're a bloody hunter."

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean bristled at the tone in Owen's voice. "Yeah, we're hunters; you got a problem with that?" He was itching for a fight.

Owen scowled at the other man. "The problem I have with you hunters is how damn easily you throw your lives away." He looked from Dean, to Sam and then to Ianto, disgust clearly written on his face. "I treated my fair share of hunters at the hospital and they were nothing but children, no older then Tea-Boy here." He had thought Torchwood members had a short life span; it was nothing compared to that of demon hunters.

The moment Owen's words sank into Dean the fight left him, and he actually felt a sheepish grin ghost across his lips. It felt kind of nice to have someone care about hunters for a change, even if it was in a snarky way.

Jack looked back and fourth between Ianto and Owen. He was not at all happy that he was being kept out of the loop. He settled his gaze on Ianto. "What the hell does Owen mean you were a hunter?" Fear gripped him at Owen's admittance at how short a hunter life is. "What did you hunt, Ianto? Were you in danger? Were you ever hurt?" Images flooded Jack's mind of his beautiful, beloved Welshman lying battered and broken in a pool of blood

Ianto met Jack's troubled blue eyes, and his heart leapt at the worry and concern he saw in them, all of it for him. "Everything you've ever heard about demons, werewolves, skin walkers, vampires and everything else that goes bump in the night is real." Ianto started to explain.

"Oh puh-lease!" Gwen snorted in derision. "You expect us to believe that bullshit?" She knew that if she could get Jack to doubt Ianto's sanity, then Jack would have only one option: Recton Ianto, for his, and the team's safety. And then the way would finally be clear for her to get Jack.

"Careful with your thoughts, little girl." Balthazar growled low in his throat, having picked up Gwen's thoughts. "They'll give you away every time."

"I have no idea _what_ you're talking about." Gwen spat out as she crossed her arms and tried to ignore the tiny spark of fear that hit her as the angel regarded her through narrowed eyes.

Balthazar raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really? So you weren't just thinking of how you can use Ianto's words to convince Jack that Ianto insane and that Jack should give him Recton, whatever that is, and you would finally get Jack?" Gareth was important to him, and Ianto was important to Gareth, therefore Ianto was important to him as well.

Jack whipped his head around and his furious gaze landed on Gwen. Gwen actually took a step back in fear; she had never seen Jack look at her like that and it frightened her.

"Jack, he's lying! I never said that." Gwen cried.

A smirk crossed Balthazar's face. "I believe I said you were thinking it. You can't hide your true thoughts from an angel," he stated proudly.

A scoff escaped Gwen's lips. "Oh please, you really expect us to believe that there are really such things as angels?" _'Personally _she thought to herself _'Ianto's friends as insane as Ianto. Jack should chuck the whole lot of them into the cells with the Weevils!'_

The smile fell from Balthazar's face as he stared angrily at Gwen. "I do not like to be called insane by a conceited self-centred, spoiled brat, who only gives a damn about herself and getting what _she_ wants, like another man's boyfriend, no matter who she hurts along the way." Balthazar growled in a dangerous tone as the lights in the Hub began to flicker.

"Balthazar, she is not worth it." Castiel spoke up; it had been a long time since he had seen his brother lose his cool.

"Oh, but it would be so worth it to send this selfish little monster into a nest of hungry vampires." Balthazar rather enjoyed that idea.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, that would be lovely, but then you would feel bad for the vampires." Balthazar had to agree with him there. "Why not just do this?" And with that said, all the lights in the Hub began to flicker. Behind Castiel and Balthazar shadows, began to appear on the Hub walls, glowing and elongating into the shape of enormous, powerful wings.

Dean sent a smug look at a silent Gwen, and he had to keep from smirking at the sight of her very shocked, open-mouthed face. "They really are angels, so I would stop pissing them off if I was you. Just sit there and keep quite, if it's not too hard for you." He told her, because really he wanted her to shut up before he forgot she was a lady and human and shot her. _'Well, maybe not a lady…' _he laughed to himself.

For once in her life Gwen was left speechless, she didn't know what to say, but just kept staring at Balthazar and Castiel.

"I need a drink." Owen muttered under his breath. Aliens were one thing, but finding out that angels, demons and all the things that went bump in the night really existed called for some hard liquor. Still, he couldn't help but smirk; it was about time someone finally got Gwen to shut up.

Jack could only nod his agreement with his medic; he was still mesmerized by the shadow wings sprouting from the backs of the angels.

Tosh, on the other hand, was looking at Castiel and Balthazar in awe. "That is so cool," she whispered. She yearned to feel the wings beneath her hands, to stroke their lengths with her fingertips.

Balthazar smiled at the genius woman. "I like you, Toshiko. How about joining me and Gareth for a threesome? Or even foursome, if Ianto wants to join in." He leered at Tosh and Ianto.

"_Balthazar!" _Gareth snarled his angel's name as he grabbed the first thing off the desk beside him, which to his luck, were a pair of very sharp scissors. "Never, and I mean _never _think of my brother like that again." The pissed-off hunter snarled while waving the scissors in front of Balthazar.

Jack was bristling with anger that someone would dare to try and get his Ianto, _his!_ damn it, into bed. Jack moved to stand beside Ianto in a clearly _he-is-off-limits_ stance. The look in his eyes clearly defied any of them to challenge his claim.

The knowledge that Jack was jealous over him had Ianto's heart leaping for joy, and he couldn't stop the gentle smile teasing at his lips. He couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks a light pink at Jack's actions, and he hoped that everyone else was too busy to notice the effect Jack's actions had on him.

Balthazar grinned smugly at Gareth. "I love it when you get jealous," the angel purred. "You _know_ you're the only one for me." Balthazar reassured his human.

The hunter merely twitched as he wondered just where he should stab Balthazar.

"Gareth, there is no spilling of blood or bloodshed of any kind in the Hub." Ianto told his twin from his spot beside Jack; the immortal made it clear that he was not letting Ianto out of his sights any time in the near future, and Ianto was quite pleased by that.

"Not even if I promise to clean it up afterward?" Gareth offered to his brother.

Ianto shook his head and Gareth pouted as he put down the scissors. "You're no fun anymore," he groused.

"Tell me this bloody soap opera is over with? Honestly, I get more than enough of this mushy stuff from watching Captain Horny here," Owen pointed at Jack, "drooling over Tea-Boy." Owen snapped out. "It's sickening to watch a grown man moon about like a teen-ager!"

Gareth's head snapped around to Jack and Ianto at that piece of information. "Oh, really? Well Captain, I think you and I need to have a little _talk." _Gareth growled out between clenched teeth.

Jack knew that look in Gareth's eyes all too well. It was that of an over-protective sibling, and he had a feeling Gareth would be the most trigger-happy one he had ever dealt with. _'Good thing I'm immortal.' _Jack thought with a gulp.

Jack was saved from potential harm when Gwen decided it was time to open her mouth and set the new arrivals straight. "Oh, please! We all know that Ianto is nothing more than the part-time shag that Jack's turned to since he found out I'm getting married."

Dean stared at Gwen in shock. "You're getting married? You mean to tell me there is some helpless fool out there who actually loves you enough to marry you? Man, he has my deepest sympathies." Dean couldn't help but think that whomever this poor sap was, he had to be a saint to put up with this woman.

Tosh was seething, _'How dare she even __**think**__ about rubbing Ianto's biggest fear into his face with his brother and old friends around.'_ She lunged at Gwen, wanting to claw out her eyes, only to be caught around the waist by Sam.

The anguish that poured off Ianto hurt Jack more than anything. The young man actually believed the nonsense that Gwen was spouting, and why wouldn't he, when Jack, with his own actions, had back up what she is saying.

"Gwen, that is enough!" Jack snapped at her.

Gwen looked at Jack with hurt in her eyes. "But Jack, I am simply pointing out the truth. Everyone knows you came back for me, you even said so yourself." Gwen pointed out mushily.

Jack winced at the reminder. "Yes, but you forget that in front of everyone I said I came back for Ianto first. He is the one I came back for, Gwen, not you. Never you." Jack growled back, he was tired of letting both her and him hurt Ianto.

Owen had enough. "You really can't see it, can you? _You_ were the bloody back-up plan in case Ianto said no to Jack. **You** were the second pick; not Tea-Boy. You have _always_ been the second choice."

Ianto turned and stared at Jack; he had never thought about it that way before. Would Jack have really picked him first?

Jack was grateful that Owen for what had said but he wished he had been the one to tell Ianto. Because Owen was right; he _had_ said those things to Gwen, but only because he had been so afraid that Ianto didn't want him anymore.

Gareth was seething; he really wanted to know who he got to shoot for hurting his brother.

"I hate to break this up, but shouldn't we get back to tracking the dragons?" Sam spoke up; he was still keeping a hold on Tosh so she couldn't attack Gwen. _'Not that I can blame her', _he admitted to himself. He really wanted to let her loose, but with Dean and Gareth both pissed off, someone had to be responsible and keep the peace, and sadly, it was up to him.

Jack nodded at Sam; he was grateful to the young man. "Gwen, I already gave you one warning; this is your second-and last- one. If you can't get along with the others then you are off this case and gone from the Hub until I have decided you are mature enough to return to work." Jack laid down the law with Gwen.

Gwen wisely decided to keep her mouth shut; something told her that she was really pushing it with Jack.

"I've been thinking." Dean spoke up suddenly; Sam and Castiel looked at him in shock.

"That's a dangerous thing," Castiel muttered, and Sam hid his laugh behind a cough.

"Ha-ha very funny." Dean glared at his two lovers. "I am serious! We need someone to help with research, and there is only one person I know who could help us figure out why Eve might have sent her dragons here."

Sam quickly caught on to where Dean was going with this. "Bobby."

Dean nodded his head. "Exactly."

Tosh, having calmed down, asked. "Is this the same Bobby from the books?" Bobby was one of her favourite characters, and to meet the real man in person would be amazing.

Sam nodded while Dean scowled at the mention of those blasted books.

Jack matched Dean's scowl as he was once again reminded of those wretched books. _'I really need to get my hands on these books and find out just what my Ianto's relationship with Dean and Sam truly is.' _

Dean hid a smirk; he had seen the look of jealousy in Jack's eyes at the mention of the books. _'You think you're jealous now? Wait until you find out that Sam and I were Ianto's first.' _Dean thought it would be good for the Captain to feel the same type of jealous that he clearly put Ianto through while he had been drooling after Gwen.

"Who the hell is Bobby?" Owen demanded.

Sam smiled at the grouchy medic. "Bobby does the research. If anyone can figure out why the dragons would be here, then it's him," he explained.

Jack could see that someone like Bobby would be a great help to Ianto. "So how are you going to get this Bobby here?" He asked the Winchester's, pushing aside his jealous for the moment.

Dean smirked and pointed a finger at Castiel. "Air Angel."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The moment the air became filled with sounds of his grumbling, Dean and Sam knew that Bobby had arrived.

"Damn it, boys! I've told you before! Call me and let me know Castiel is coming to get me. That way I don't nearly have a heart attack." Bobby growled as he appeared in the Hub.

Dean grinned at the man he saw as a father. "But where would the fun be in that?" he asked the man.

Bobby glared at Dean. "Boy, don't forget I can still kick your ass. And what was so important that it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"We're sorry, Bobby, but this is important." Dean began.

"It better be." Bobby grumbled under his breath.

"We believe there are dragons here." Sam explained to the brother's surrogate father.

Bobby was ready to continue grumbling when the most delicious smell filled the air. "Ianto, get over here so I can see you and bring that coffee with you." Bobby demanded.

Used to Bobby's gruffness, Ianto exited the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a ready smile on his face. "Hello, Bobby, it's good to see you again."

Bobby grabbed the offered cup and greedily took a long sip. "Damn, boy, this coffee of yours could charm the devil into your service."

Dean pouted. "I always said Ianto was your favourite."

Bobby just stared at Dean as if was the stupidest thing he had ever said. "Well, of course Ianto is my favourite! When you can make coffee as well as him, and be as polite and kind as him, and be able to do your own damn research, then you will be my other favourite, after Sam."

Gareth joined Dean in his pouting while their siblings preened with happiness.

Bobby surveyed the people he didn't know, deciding that they must be Torchwood Three, the ones Archie ranted about. "So you went from hunting monsters to hunting aliens for Torchwood." He nodded with grudging approval. "At least Rhiannon has a normal life."

A growl escaped Jack's lips as he glared at the newly arrived man. "How the hell do you know about Torchwood?"

"Through Archie, of course. Once a hunter always a hunter, and he kept tabs on Ianto here when he joined up." Bobby explained.

Jack blinked as he found himself speechless for once. "As in Archie, Archie? The head of Torchwood Two? That Archie?"

"Do you know any other Archie's who work for a secret alien-hunting organization? Of course that Archie." Bobby told him with a roll of his eyes.

Dean and Sam hid a smirk. Aside from Ianto and Tosh, none of the other Torchwood members had impressed them at all, and they looked forward to Bobby putting them all in their place. Best of all, they couldn't wait until Bobby gave Gwen one of his patented, guaranteed-to-straighten-you-out-or-else tongue-lashings.

"I wasn't brought here have share time with you. Someone tell me about these dragon sightings." Bobby ordered.

Tosh smiled; she liked Bobby already. "If you'll come with me, I'll get you up to speed on what we know."

"You must be Toshiko! Archie and Ianto have both all praised you, and they told me how lost everyone would be without you. It'll be nice to work with someone who understands what I'm talking about." Bobby he snagged a nearby chair and joined Tosh at her desk.

Gwen gave Jack one of her coy looks she's often practiced in front of the bathroom mirror. "I should phone Rhys and let him know I am going to be home late." She wasn't rubbing Jack' face in the fact that she was with Rhys; no, she was merely reminding him of what he stood to lose by not fighting for her.

The only problem was that Jack was too distracted to really care. His eyes were firmly locked on Ianto while the young man stood talking to Dean and Sam. "That's fine, Gwen," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The ugly pout on Gwen's face did nothing for her looks, and she grumbled under her breath as she moved away to make her phone call. As she pulled her mobile from her pocket, she caught sight of Dean reaching out for Sam's hand.

With disgust in her eyes Gwen turned away from the tender scene and the way the two brothers interlaced their fingers with one another, enjoyed a moment of peace as they talked with Ianto. When she turned away, she found herself once again being stared down at by Castiel, and she shivered; the angel's cool gaze seared straight through her.

Castiel had not missed the look she had shot at Dean and Sam.

"Their relationship is wrong; you of all people should know this." Gwen gestured towards the brothers. "It's not natural, what they're doing."

"Dean sold his soul in order to bring Sam back to life and spent four months in hell, which to him it was forty years. Sam scarified himself to send Lucifer and Michael back into the pit, where his soul then spent a year being tortured, just for fun." He ruffled his wings, clearly annoyed with the foolish human female. "Those boys have been to heaven and hell several times, so don't you dare judge their relationship. They have fought, scarified and died time and time again for people like you so you'll get a chance at a normal relationship. They'll never get married, have kids or just settle down. They will never find anyone to love or loves them as much as they love each other." Castiel hissed, defending his two humans.

"I don't care!" Gwen refused to see any point of view not her own. "That's not love! It's an aberration, wrong, immoral and dirty."

Castiel looked down at Gwen. "You know nothing about real love." The angel growled at the nosey human.

Gwen grew angry. "How dare you! I know all about love! I'm the only one in this place with someone in my life."

Castiel eyes grew steely as he glared at this human. "You know nothing of sacrifice. You have no idea what is like to give up _everything_ in order to protect the one you love. I have seen what your team-mates have gone through, the loved ones they've lost, and the pain they've suffered. They are not as cold and lonely as you make them out to be. In fact, their hearts are kinder and their humanity is greater than yours will ever be. I pity you, Gwen Cooper, you will end up alone." That was the last thing Castiel said to her before he made his way over to his brother.

Gwen scowled at the retreating angel's back. _'What does he know? I'm the only one in this place destined for a happy ending.' _Gwen thought smugly to herself as she finally made her phone call to Rhys.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Cardiff<em>

The flapping of wings alerted her to the return of two of her children, "Did you find them?" She asked without turning, her eyes firmly locked on the lifeless mess in the middle of the floor.

Taking human form, the two dragons kneeled behind her. "We have, but we may have a problem…" The first dragon began but trailed off; he did not know how to tell his mother of the new arrivals.

"The Winchesters and those two pesky angels are here; yes I know. That's why I am planning a special surprise for them." Eve purred as she watched her newest child her first breath, "Welcome to the world, Marion, I have such special plans for you."

* * *

><p>With Gwen gone for another long night, Rhys Williams was remembering. Hidden away where Gwen would never find them were photos, keepsakes and memories of the woman he had loved and lost. Although it had been long ago, it stilled seemed like only yesterday.<p>

With tears in his eyes, Rhys traced the image of the woman with his fingertips over her short brunette hair, across her sparkling blue eyes that shone with pure love and happiness, and over the smile that could have powered a city for months. "I miss you so much, Marion."

* * *

><p>Jack's eyes were firmly on Ianto as his beautiful –and hopefully still- lover worked with Bobby, Tosh and Sam, and it became very clear to Jack that Ianto was in his element. It was a realization that saddened the immortal when he thought about the way he never took notice of how hard Ianto worked at his research, or even how much the young man enjoyed it.<p>

"You do take him for granted." Jack jumped in shock, as he hadn't even heard Balthazar approach. "And you have hurt him so deeply, so many times."

"Yeah, I have." Jack hung his head in shame; he could not and would not deny the truth of the angel's statement.

Balthazar stood beside Jack and looked at the immortal man. "Yet at the same time, you make him happier than he has ever been before. Not even the Winchesters or even Lisa offered him the sense of peace and belonging like you do. He will need all of your love and your strength for what is to come." Balthazar warned Jack cryptically.

That got Jack's attention as his furious and worried gaze pinned the angel. "What do you mean? Is Ianto going to get hurt?" It took all of Jack's willpower not to grab the angel and shake him until he got his answers.

Balthazar merely raised an eyebrow, not at all threatened by Jack. "The mother moves against the blood of the Colt's and uses a loved one long gone as a weapon." The angel warned, wanted to see if Jack could decode what he meant.

A growl of frustration escaped Jack's lips and just as he was about to demand answers from Balthazar, the cocky angel gave him a cheery wave as he moved across the Hub towards Gareth.

Jack's eyes narrowed and for a moment, he watched Balthazar bug Gareth, and then, as always his eyes were drawn back to Ianto. _'Whatever is coming I promise you, Ianto, I will keep you safe, even if it means dying a thousand times,' _Jack vowed silently.

* * *

><p>Hunger, endless gnawing hunger, consumed her. She desperately needed to sink her fangs into a warm neck, and she longed to hear her prey's helpless cries as she drained the lifeblood from some pathetic human.<p>

Her mother knew; she was not blind to her child's needs, which is why Eve let her go out hunting with her brothers and sisters. By feeding, she would be leaving an unmistakable message for the Winchesters and the Jones'.

As the lock slid into place in the dark bar they had selected as a prime target, the creature wearing Marion Jones' face smiled as she eagerly sank her teeth into the neck of a random female, she fed joyously as the screams of their feast filled the air.

Eve smiled as she watched her children feed with abandon, all her plans were all coming together and soon she would have what she had sought for so long.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been so busy with two big bangs and two reel torchwood fics but come December I will be back on a regular posting scheduled

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

After seeing Tosh yawn for the third time in less than a minute, Jack decided that it was time to call it a night. "Alright team, I think it's time to pack up and call it a night."

Climbing to his feet, Dean stretched his tired muscles before turning to Ianto. "So, you got a spare bed you could loan to a few old friends?"

Ianto rolled his eyes fondly at Dean. "Yes, I do; I have one spare bedroom and a couch."

"I have a spare bedroom someone can borrow." Tosh offered suddenly, knowing that Ianto didn't have enough room to house everyone.

Ianto smiled at his best friend; he knew he could always count on Tosh to offer up an extra bed for someone in need.

Bobby grinned at the young woman; he was growing rather fond of her, despite the brief amount of time since they'd met. "If you don't mind, I'll take you up on that offer." He knew that Gareth would want to spend as much time as he could with his brother, and he wanted to save Tosh from having to hear Dean and Sam. He knew from experience that they usually got rather vocal.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he glanced between Bobby and Tosh. "Don't tell me; Tosh is your new favourite now?" He pursed his lips and pouted at Bobby.

Bobby merely smirked at the young man. "Well, of course she is! Perhaps you should ask her for some advice on how to be more helpful instead of being a pain in my ass." Bobby pointed out to Dean.

The pout on Dean's face quickly morphed into a mischievous smirk. "Nah, you love me just the way I am. Why change perfection?" He gestured to himself with a broad arm strokes, knowing everyone would look at him. _'There's no sense in being perfect if nobody notices, right?' _he asked himself.

Sam shook his head at his brother's actions before turning his gaze to Ianto. "We'll take the spare bedroom then. It'll be nice to bunk with a friend instead of in a lonesome hotel."

Gareth nodded his head in agreement. "I'll take your couch." A thoughtful look entered his eyes. "Hey, you think I should let Rhiannon know I'm in town?" He sought out his brother's advice.

Rhiannon Davis was not a person to mess with. Her brothers knew full well that just because she had settled down with a family and was no longer a hunter didn't mean that she had lost any of her formidable skills

Ianto raised an eyebrow and just stared at his twin. "If Rhiannon ever found out that you, any of you, were in town but didn't stop by and visit, she'd find several ways to kill you nice and slowly. Remember what happened last time?" Ianto reminded his brother.

Gareth and Dean both shuddered in remembrance of the times they both suffered Rhiannon's wrath. Their Adam's apples bobbed in unison as they swallowed rapidly.

"Right then, I'll call her tomorrow," Gareth announced.

"Tell her we just got in and calling her was the first thing we did, okay?" Dean asked anxiously. "Don't tell her we waited so long to call or we're dead meat!"

"I can't wait to meet the in-laws! Should I bring a gift?" Balthazar asked, wrapping his arm around Gareth's waist from behind. He snuggled up to him and rested his head on his hunter's shoulder.

"No gifts needed because it will be over my dead body when you met my sister." Gareth growled at the clinging angel.

Balthazar stuck out his lower lip and pouted dramatically, knowing that despite what he said, Gareth would let him come. _'If not, I can always follow him.' _

Ianto fought back a smile as he watched his brother and his angel. Balthazar was just what Gareth needed and Ianto knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. _'I only wish that my love life looked so good.' _Despite everything that had happened, Ianto longed more than ever to find comfort in the warm embrace of Jack's arms.

Despite all the banter going on between the brothers, Jack had kept his eyes locked firmly on Ianto, and he saw the look of deep longing flash across his face. Jack's heart clutched with the desire, the _need_ to pull Ianto into his arms and never let him go. _'I have to find a way to make this right. I need Ianto in my life.' _

One week without Ianto's companionship had definitely opened up Jack's eyes, showing him just how much he missed Ianto. He was also now very aware of how badly he had been taking advantage of his young lover. He made a solemn, silent vow to woo Ianto like he should have done when he first returned from his journey with the Doctor. _'I have to show him that he is the most important person in the world to me, now and forever.' _

Jack's fixed and wistful gaze on Ianto did not go unnoticed by the two angels, and they shared a satisfied smile. They were pleaded that Jack's eyes were finally opening to the precious gift standing before him, neatly wrapped in a three-piece suit. They both knew that given the events to come, Ianto would need every single bit of Jack's love and support.

"All right, kiddies, have a bit of a lie-in tomorrow, you've earned it." Jack spoke up before turning on his heel and quickly heading back to his office and his cold bunk. He couldn't bear to watch Ianto leaving him again without saying goodnight. It just hurt to much.

With a heavy heart, Ianto watched Jack leave. He could see the slight slump to the immortal's shoulders, and he wanted so badly to reach out to him, but he just wasn't sure if he should. He didn't know if his actions would be welcome or dismissed.

"Go talk to him, Ianto." Tosh spoke softly coming to stand beside Ianto. "Jack can often be blind when it comes to Gwen, but today he chose you over her without hesitation. It's clear he's very jealous of your friends, and he's unsure of where he stands with you. At least talk to him; you don't have to forgive him right away." Tosh offered her advice.

Ianto smiled gratefully at his friend. "Keep an eye on everyone. I'll be right back."

Tosh smiled as she watched Ianto make his way up to Jack's office. _'Don't mess this up again, Jack.' _She warned silently. _'I don't think Ianto will give you any more last chances after this one.'_

As he had done every night for the last week, Jack was hard at work on the endless stream of paperwork that crossed his desk. Even though he normally hated every minute of it, if it meant lightening some of Ianto's work load, then he would do it gladly. Lost in his thoughts and the nightmare that was the annual budget, Jack never heard the door to his office open and then close again until a soft "Jack" broke through his haze.

Like a tsunami, Jack felt happiness hope spread throughout his body; this was the first time Ianto had sought him out in a week. "Ianto, what can I do for you?" He placed his pen on the desk and closed the file, giving his full attention to the man before him.

Ianto looked deeply into Jack's eyes. "I just want to say thank you for trusting me about the others."

Getting up from his desk, Jack came around to stand in front of Ianto; taking a chance, Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand in his. "I do trust you, Ianto. I'm sorry for letting my jealousy get the better of me. I know I've been a great big fool, and not only tonight, but for a very long time. I know that I've hurt you deeply and I am really very sorry. I swear that I will do everything in my power to make things right with you and to prove to beyond any doubt that you are the only person I came back for." Jack vowed as he raised their joined hands together and placed a kiss on Ianto's hand.

Even though he was still hurt over Jack's very public declaration of his feelings for Gwen, for the first time in week, Ianto felt that there was still hope for his and Jack's relationship. Leaning forward, Ianto placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Jack's mouth. "I'll see you in the morning, Jack."

Hope soared through Jack's heart at Ianto's tender gesture. Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't completely blown it with his beautiful Welshman. "Would you like to have breakfast tomorrow?" Jack blurted out. "With me?"

Ianto blinked at his lover and smiled shyly at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am." Jack admitted softly, looking at Ianto with emotion shining so clearly in his eyes that it nearly took Ianto's breath away. It was an unguarded and intense look of love.

"I'd love to, Jack." Ianto's answer brought a bright smile to Jack's face.

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow at ten?" Jack asked. "You decide where you want to go and tell me then?"

"All right," Ianto nodded shyly. "Yes, you can pick me up at my place. Don't be late." Ianto quickly ducked out of Jack's office before he gave into the very strong temptation to allow Jack to take him to bed.

Jack waited until he was sure that Ianto had rejoined the others, and then he let out a whoop of joy followed by a very embarrassing happy dance. _'Gotta remember to erase that bit of CCTV before Tosh sees it!' _he told himself as he finally sat down to tackle the paperwork again.

* * *

><p>Moonlight peeked through the window blinds, shedding a silvery light on the room. Soft though it was, it was still enough for her to make out his features. Reaching out, she let her transparent hand brush against his cheek. She wished with all her heart that she could do more than offer a simple touch. "I love you, Rhys Williams, and I will protect you and my family from what is to come." She and her whispered promise faded into nothing.<p>

A single tear fell from Rhys' eye as he whispered in his sleep, "Marion."

* * *

><p>After he was sure that everyone had left the Hub. Jack began searching for anything that would give him a clue about his Ianto's past with Dean and Sam. After about a half-an-hour of searching, Jack finally managed to find what he was looking for, a fan-based website dedicated to the Supernatural books. Scanning the fan fictions stories, he could see that 'Wincest' was the dominant pairing; but then he found some of the fans called 'Deanto'. Jack was horrified to discover that it was the combination of his Ianto's name with Dean's names, and his stomach roiled.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Jack clicked on a fanfic by an author called 'Deanto's_angel'. It was immediately obvious that she, or he-there was no way of knowing which- had quite the crush on both Ianto and Dean, and was in love with the idea of them as a couple.

As he read the summary Jack felt his heart break over the pain his beloved Welshman had endured.

_After the death of his sister, Ianto is lost in a sea of pain. Can Dean be his anchor? _

_Author Notes: This is a scene missing from the novel, 'Angel Tears'._

Jack really did not want to read the whole story; if he wanted to be truthful with himself, it was more like Jack couldn't bear the idea of Ianto with another, even if it was only in a story. Unfortunately, that little voice in the back of his mind insisted on nagging at him that these books were based on actual events. Against his better judgement, Jack gave in and started reading.

_Dean didn't do comfort much, but Marion's death was a blow to them all. Rhiannon had Johnny to turn to for comfort, Sam was keeping an eye on Gareth, their dads were out hunting the sons of bitches who did this. Dean let his eyes gaze over to the man who stood apart from the rest of them, alone in his grief. _

_Ianto was frozen, both physically and emotionally, as he stared at his hands; they were caked with the now dried blood of his sister. He knew he should wash and change out of his clothes, but he simply couldn't find the strength or the will to move._

"_Come on, Ianto, let's get you cleaned up." Dean's voice was soft and gentle as he wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulder. The look of pure heartbreak in Ianto's eyes broke Dean's heart._

_Ianto offered no resistance as Dean led him into the bathroom, and he remained silent as he was carefully stripped of his soiled clothes and then helped into the steaming hot shower._

_Numb from the pain, Ianto washed away the blood and the dirt from his body, and he felt a choked sob rise up in his throat as he watched his sister's blood swirl away down the drain. _

_Soon the only water flowing was from the tears that poured down Ianto's face, and a different kind of warmth engulfed him as he found himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. "Shh, I've got you Ianto." Dean whispered into Ianto's ear. For several moments only sounds to be heard in the bathroom were Ianto's heartbroken sobbing and Dean's soft cooing._

_Dean pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Ianto nodded against his shoulder and he docilely let Dean lead him out of the steam-filled bathroom. It killed Dean to see his normally strong friend so broken._

_Once they reached his bedroom, Ianto took Dean's hand in his, stopping him from leaving the room. "Please stay with me tonight, Dean. I don't want to be alone," the Welsh hunter pleaded._

_Dean gently stroked Ianto's face before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Nothing will tear me from your side tonight," he vowed, his words breathed against Ianto's lips._

_It was Ianto who started the next kiss; he desperately needed to feel something and with Dean, he always did. _

_Drifting his hands down Ianto's body, Dean easily removed the towel from Ianto's waist, giving him the delightful view of a very naked Ianto. Their kiss grew more passionate as Ianto sought to remove Dean's clothes, needing to feel his bare skin against his own._

Jack stopped reading at that point; he felt a myriad of emotions course through him from rage to sadness and ending pure jealousy. He now knew the truth about Ianto's relationship with Dean and he truly hated the other hunter for being the one to take care of Ianto during his toughest moment. _'But if all goes as planned, I will be the only one comforting Ianto from now on.' _Jack vowed, his blue eyes blazing with promise.

* * *

><p>Curled up on her bed, Mica clung to her teddy bear; the nightlight did nothing to ease her fear of the night. There was only one thing that could keep the dark at bay.<p>

"I'm here, little one." The soothing voice that chased away the darkness filled the air and a gentle hand stroked her hair, calming Mica.

Tears appeared in Mica's eyes. "I'm scared, Auntie Marion! The dreams won't stop, they just get worse. I don't want to go with the mean lady." Trembling with fear, Mica gripped the hand of the woman who had always looked after her and her family. "You'll keep us safe from the bad lady?" She asked her angel. "Won't you?"

"Do not fear, Mica, I will always protect you." Marion Jones vowed. _'All of you.'_

TBC…


End file.
